


Questions, Questions, Questions

by ThatFilmGraduate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable Remus Lupin, Bisexual Remus Lupin, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sirius Black, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Sirius Black, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFilmGraduate/pseuds/ThatFilmGraduate
Summary: Sirius Black was an inquisitive young man by nature. He always had so many important questions running through his mind. But the most important question, the one that had plagued his every waking moment for the last however many months, was: Do I like Remus?Or: Sirius Black is in denial, Remus Lupin is an adorable clutz, and a door-related injury leads to a kiss.Remus/Sirius.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 147





	Questions, Questions, Questions

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these HP characters or settings. Nor do I own any of the bands or films mentioned.
> 
> A/N: Inspired by 'And with that, kiss' by giraffewrites.
> 
> Written: September 2020  
> Edited: September 2020

Questions, questions, questions.

Sirius Black was an inquisitive young man by nature. He always had so many important questions running through his mind. Questions like:

What causes thunderstorms? Why is James Potter such a colossal arse? Can he convince the others to see The Rocky Horror Picture Show live in theatres next Halloween? Do people really have free will, or is it all part of some Grand Scheme? How old is the oldest wizard on the planet? Is it okay to like ABBA when you're Punk Rock? What is the name of that song that goes 'da-di-da la-do-do-do-da-di-da-daaa'? And why do Americans say 'tomato' weirdly?

But the most important question, the one that had plagued his every waking moment for the last however many months, was: _Do I like Remus?_

Now, the answer to that question was simple: Yes.

Remus Lupin was, after all, one of his best mates; his roommate; his fellow Marauder. But did he _like_ Remus? Like, did he like Remus in the way that James Potter _liked_ Lily Evans or Peter Pettigrew _liked_ Dyanola Dearborn? Well, that was a completely different question – one that seemed to appear whenever he saw the other Gryffindor or had a second alone to himself – and he didn't know the answer.

Sirius was not blind.

He knew that his friend was attractive: tall with broad shoulders and long limbs; with warm hazel eyes that could see into souls and soft scars that looked rakish in certain lights. Remus Lupin was handsome in a cute, bookish sort of way. But he was also appealing in other ways. He was funny and sarcastic and too kind for his own good, and he always knew the answer to every question Sirius had ever posed. And he was a troublemaker, the not-so-secret Mind behind their most ingenious pranks, and he could play the guitar, and his artwork was amazing, and he always had the best Muggle weed, and...

In short: Remus Lupin was bloody brilliant.

But that didn't mean that Sirius fancied him. It just meant that he could see the appeal and that he understood why someone might _theoretically_ fancy him. Remus was his friend, first and foremost, and he was reluctant to say how he felt about the other student because he knew that fancying a mate could cause all sorts of problems. Besides, just because Remus wasn't picky when it came to attraction, that didn't mean he fancied Sirius.

Sirius sighed dramatically and sat up on his bed, glancing around the empty dormitory and wondering what he could do to distract himself from his futile thoughts.

James and Peter had fucked off a while ago to pilfer some more Firewhisky from Slughorn's personal supply cupboard (also known as Slughorn's Booze Cabinet), Lily was busy tutoring some fifth years in Arithmancy, and Remus was doing his Astronomy homework in the Library, which had left Sirius all alone with nothing to do and no one to distract or be distracted by.

Searching the room, Sirius found a few possible distractions: the mirror in the corner (always good for him to test out some new hairstyles); the Potions homework sitting on his desk (always good to get that out of the way before Lily started nagging him); the record player in the corner (always a great time to listen to The Who or The Rolling Stones and get high on Remus's weed).

Sirius stood up and decided that he couldn't be bothered to mess around with his hair or do his homework or listen to music and think about Remus (because he'd be smoking Remus's stash). He glanced around again before he decided to take a walk, maybe go to the Kitchens or find James and Peter. Or maybe he would just wander the castle and get some fresh air. He quickly pulled his boots on and headed for the door.

Then it happened.

He reached for the doorhandle just as the door swung open and, in the next second, it smacked him square in the face. It happened so fast that he didn't know what had happened until he saw Remus's wide eyes and felt an irritating pain surge through his forehead and nose. He winced and clapped a hand over his smarting face.

"Shit, Sirius!"

"Ouch," he muttered belatedly.

"Fuck, are you alright?" Remus asked, dropping his bag and pulling Sirius's hand away from his face.

Gentle fingers then traced over his face, hazel eyes studying him carefully, and Sirius felt his stomach do an odd fluttering flip. It was weird. He _felt_ weird: relieved but anxious – relieved because his nose wasn't hurting nearly as much as it had been a second ago, which made him think that it probably wasn't broken, but anxious because Remus was _right there_ , looking at him with an indecipherable expression and touching him with such care, and Sirius was beginning to think that maybe his stomach flipping and his heartbeat speeding up whenever he saw the other student was not a normal reaction to seeing a _friend_.

"Nice shot, Moony," he muttered. "Right on the nose."

"Shit, I'm sorry, Pads," Remus muttered, a concerned frown on his face as he studied Sirius's injured forehead. "I wasn't – I mean, I didn't even think... Ugh, this is why I hate doors that swing inwards."

Sirius laughed and replied, "So long as I don't look like Snape, I'm all good."

Remus grinned and pulled his hands away, stuffing them into his pockets self-consciously. "Well, it's not broken," he informed. "But with the length of your hair..."

"Oh, fuck off!" Sirius laughed and smacked his friend on the arm.

"I'm kidding," Remus grinned.

Sirius hummed dubiously and they stood there for a long second, Sirius wondering what to say whilst Remus just stared at him in a way that he wished he understood. Then, when he was about to speak (maybe to ask Remus how his homework went, or suggest a Music & Smoke session – he didn't know, he was just going to open his mouth and see what came out), Remus said:

"I, uh... Oh, fuck it."

And then, before he knew what was happening, strong hands were cupping his jaw and soft lips were on his.

Sirius Black was known for having a flair for the dramatic, but he was not being dramatic when he said: As far as first kisses go, the one he shared with Remus Lupin was fairly spectacular. It was chaste and dry but it made his palms sweat and his knees go weak and his heart speed up more than was probably healthy. It was wonderful and he decided that if kissing Remus would always feel like that, then he would quite happily do it for the rest of his days.

He grasped Remus's cloak in tight fists to keep himself upright and kissed back with all he had, eyes closing at the sheer bliss of it. He pulled back for barely a second to wet his lips before he dove back in and took Remus's bottom lip between his own, tasting the sweetness of the other Gryffindor on his tongue. He had imagined kissing Remus before, had wondered how it would feel and what he would taste like, but he had never imagined it would be quite so amazing or that he would feel so at home.

Remus pulled back suddenly and Sirius opened his eyes to find hazel – almost amber in the dormitory light – staring back at him. He opened his mouth to say something, but Remus beat him to it:

"Sorry, I—"

"Don't be," Sirius interrupted absently. "I'm not."

"I'm not sorry about kissing you," Remus stated, a wry grin on his lips, his hands still cupping Sirius's jaw. "I'm sorry that I didn't ask first. It was rude, for one thing, and I don't even know if you, you know, wanted to. I mean, I know you like blokes, but that doesn't mean you like me, you know?"

"I wanted to," Sirius assured immediately. "In fact, from here on, you can kiss me whenever you feel like it. If that's what you want, I mean."

"Alright," Remus agreed, smiling in the most shy and adorable way. "Maybe I will."

"Good," was all Sirius said before he planted another quick kiss on Remus's lips.

Remus pulled back a moment later and said, "Um, I've wanted to do that for a while now."

"Me too," Sirius confirmed, grinning because he had never really thought about what it would feel like if Remus said those words. (It felt unreal, if you were wondering.)

"So, um... Are we – Uh – I mean, what are we?" Remus asked, looking unsure.

"Friends," Sirius answered immediately.

"Oh," Remus muttered, frowning and looking down. "Right."

"But... maybe more?" Sirius added, when he saw the look on his more-than-friend's face. "We'll always be friends, but maybe we could be – I don't know. Boyfriends?"

Remus looked at him again, studying him carefully before he said, "Alright."

"Alright?"

"Alright," Remus grinned. "I could be your boyfriend, if you'll be mine."

Sirius grinned and slid his hands up until his arms were wrapped around Remus's neck. He then stood on his toes and responded to Remus's not-question by pressing close and putting their lips together once again.

Sirius Black was an inquisitive young man by nature and he always had so many important questions running through his mind, but now he had the answer to at least one: _Did he like Remus? Yes, he absolutely did._


End file.
